Recueil Os
by Ellanta
Summary: Receuil d'Os sur Code Lyoko.  Attention, vous entrez dans un monde d'aventure, de romance et d'humour.
1. Souvenirs d'Aelita

J'ai écrit cette fic pendant la 8ème nuit du fof (la 1ère pour moi XD), une nuit ou on a une heure pour écrire une fic sur un thème donné. Le thème était ici : « foyer »

Réflexions d'Aelita

Des années après l'extinction du supercalculateur.

Aelita déprimait. Elle se rendait compte que jamais, depuis sa venue au monde, elle n'avait eu de véritable foyer.

Durant son enfance, elle avait une famille et vivait sur Terre comme tout enfant. Mais son père était toujours poursuivi à cause de ses recherches et jamais elle n'avait pu vivre totalement libre et insouciante comme tous les enfants du monde. Mais il lui restait sa mère. Elle ne possédait que de rares souvenirs de cette femme, mais chacun d'eux lui donnait une sérénité indescriptible. Elle se rappelait surtout de sa voix le soir, quand elle lui lisait une histoire.

Aelita sourit malgré elle, même en souvenir, sa mère avait un don, elle lui prenait tous ses problèmes toutes ses angoisses. Mais elle reprit très vite l'analyse de sa vie.

Le fait de devoir se cacher, taire les activités de son père l'empêchait d'avoir des amitiés solides avec des camarades. Sa mère la rassurait toujours. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle fut enlevée. Ce fut une déchirure, un vide total. Alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son équilibre, son père l'emmena sur Lyoko. A nouveau elle dut affronter l'inconnu, et la perte de son père.

Puis vient l'oubli, le sommeil dans lequel elle a était plongée quand le supercalculateur à était éteint.

Alors Jeremy avait rallumé le supercalculateur. A ce moment-là, elle vivait sur Lyoko, sans personne, sans savoir où elle était, sans savoir qui elle était. Elle avait découvert la joie de l'amitié avec Odd, Ulrich et Yumi, avant d'emprunter la voie de l'amour au côté de Jeremy. Mais ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et malgré les heures qu'elle passait avec Jeremy, elle attendait toujours le moment où elle pourrait le toucher, en chair et en os. Elle vivait sur Lyoko, avec des gens de la Terre.

Puis vint sa matérialisation. Ces mois-là furent presque pire. Encore cette sensation d'inconnu, qui la tourmentait une fois de plus. Mais surtout il y avait le virus de Xana. Qui était-elle alors. Elle vivait à la fois sur Terre et sur Lyoko. Au moins, quand elle était sur Lyoko, elle savait où elle était. Mais là, elle ne savait rien du tout. Elle a alors tenté d'éteindre le supercalculateur, mais Jeremy l'a rallumé. Jeremy, sans qui elle ne serait pas là, le fait qu'il ait rallumé le supercalculateur ne suffisait pas à expliquer cela. Sa présence l'avait fait se relever toutes les fois où la vie l'avait fait tomber, il l'avait soutenue à tous les instant, il s'était battu pour lui donner la vie.

Enfin, vient le stade où elle a été débarrassée définitivement de Xana. Mais, même à cet instant, elle ne se connaissait pas et n'avait pas de domicile. Pour certains, elle était Aelita Stones, hollandaise et cousine de Odd, pour d'autre Aelita Lyoko, d'origine Japonaise, et pour ses amis Aelita Hopper, Lyoko-guerrière. Ella n'avait pas d'identité fixe pour les autres, et encore moins pour elle-même. De plus, elle n'avait pas d'endroit pour vivre. Elle enviait tous ses enfants qui disaient « rentrer chez eux ». Mais elle n'avait pas de chez elle. Où habitait-elle : sur Lyoko, il était détruit, chez Yumi, cela ne pouvait durer des années, à l'ermitage, une maison en ruine ? Elle vivota plusieurs années, une chez Yumi, puis chez Ulrich, et enfin chez Odd. A son plus grand regret, les parents de Jeremy n'avaient jamais accepté de la loger chez eux. Ses talents en informatique s'étaient vite remarqués et travaillant chez un programmeur, elle logeait aujourd'hui dans un studio, proche de l'usine. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était totalement dans le monde réel, elle se sentait souvent en marge de la réalité. Cependant, elle était toujours avec Jeremy et malgré tous ce qu'elle avait traversés, il parvenait toujours à la faire sourire

La sonnette de son studio interrompit ses pensées elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à Jeremy, l'unique personne qui pouvait la rendre heureuse à cette heure.

-Bonjour Jeremy, l'accueillit-elle en essayant de cacher sa nostalgie.

-Bonjour princesse, dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-De parle pas comme ça on dirait Odd dit-elle en riant.

Jeremy rit, avec un air gêné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Si c'est que, …

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Voilà, … mes parents ont décidé de m'aider à me payer un appartement et… je me suis dit que peut-être, tu accepterais de venir vivre avec moi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, dit précipitamment Jeremy, c'est que, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir et… Mais si tu ne veux pas… Sa voix se tordit sur cette dernière partie, tant il redoutait qu'elle refuse.

- Si je ne veux pas, mais je n'attends que ça. Cria Aelita.

- Vraiment, demanda Jeremy en relevant les yeux.

- Mais oui.

- Je t'aime Aelita.

- Je t'aime encore plus. Répondit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser passionné.

Elle se remit à penser à sa vie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée, elle avait enfin un véritable foyer.


	2. Attaque de la guirlande tueuse

Ecrite durant la 8ème nuit du fof, thème « guirlande »

_**Dans la cour de récréation :**_

-Allez tu vas offrir quoi à Yumi pour Noël ? demanda Odd à Ulrich.

- Odd la ferme.

- Quoi, me dit pas que t'as pas une petite idée, déjà que t'as failli louper son anni…

-ODD j'ai dit la ferme.

-Plus tard les amis, les interrompit Jeremy, Xana est passé à l'attaque.

- J'appelle Yumi.

-Je crois que t'es foutu Ulrich l'amoureux, elle a perdu son portable hier, mais je crois qu'elle est en train de décorer la salle des fêtes.

- Je vais la chercher, répondit Ulrich en décochant n regard noir à Odd.

A la salle des fêtes :

-Yumi, Xana est passée à l'attaque.

- Oh non tu peux m'aider, il me reste qu'une guirlande à accrocher.

- J'arrive.

Il grimpa sur l'escabeau au côté de Yumi. Il tint la guirlande pendant que Yumi l'accrochait au plafond. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand la main de Yumi effleura la sienne. Ils se regardèrent et se sentir rougir. Soudain un nouveau frisson les parcouru, mais cette fois, ci, il n'était pas dû à leur proximité. Ulrick vit une fumée noire le long de la guirlande qui se mit à s'agiter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la guirlande s'enroula autour de son poignet, et l'arracha à l'escabeau. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et atterrit dans le sapin qui s'écroula. Il tenta de se relever et vit Yumi qui tentait désespérément de s'agripper à un pied de la table tandis que la guirlande lui tenait la jambe. « Voila le seul avantage à la guirlande qui se branche sur une prise, le fil doit rester branché pour que Xana en garde le contrôle. En effet, peu après, Xana dut relâcher la pression car la guirlande semblait se déloger de la prise. Mais elle n'allait pas en restait là. La guirlande s'enroula autour du sapin et le tira, amena Ulrick avec lui.

Pendant ce temps sur Lyoko, territoire montagne...

-Toujours aucune idée de l'attaque Einstein.

- Non mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Ulrick sur son portable.

- T'inquiètes, il dit des mots doux à Yumi.

- Toi inquiètes toi je te rappelle que tu as une tour à désactiver.

-Oui chef.

Ais la tour était bien gardée, deux crabes et cinq cubes. Odd attendait une ouverture que déjà Aelita intervenait. Elle créa un rocher en forme de pic qui s'abattit sur l'un crabe. Odd s'avança vers les cubes. Se cachant derrière les rochers. Dès qu'ils fut assez proche, il sauta et lança 6 flèches laser, 3 trouvèrent leurs cibles.

- Alors c'est qui le best, c'est qui ? C'est Odd le magnifique.

- Odd le magnifique qui n'a plus que 40 points de vie et qui ferait bien de se dépêcher.

- Rabat-joie.

Mais Odd se remit en place. Parat de justesse un tir du crabe avec son bouclier. Les monstres de Xana le forcèrent à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il risque de tomber dans la mer numérique. Contre toute attente, un pont se créa derrière lui. Il comprit que c'était l'œuvre d'Aelita et s'y engagea sans hésiter. Il se rendit compte que ce pont faisait un demi-cercle et revenait quasi-immédiatement à trois mètres de son origine. Il ne comprenait pas la stratégie d'Aelita, mais se dit que cela lui permettrait au moins de gagner de gagner du temps. Il comprit lorsqu'il retrouva son lieu de départ alors que tous les monstres de Xana étaient encore sur le pont. Aelita détruisit son œuvre et les cubes et les crabes tombèrent dans la mer numérique.

- Chapeau princesse,

- Il reste un cube.

- Je te le détruis en deux secondes.

Pendant ce temps à la salle des fêtes, la situation était critique. Yumi avait tenté de sauver Ulrick en coupant la guirlande mais s'était électrocuté. Maintenant, les deux Lyoko-guerriers étaient attirés vers la prise sans pouvoir rien faire. Soudain, la guirlande les lâcha, ils tentèrent de se relever mais la guirlande fut plus rapide. Elle les rattrapa et commença à les étrangler. Ulrick et Yumi essayèrent de tirer sur leur lien mais Xana était trop puissante. Ils commencèrent à suffoquer.

Pendant, ce temps, Odd avait détruit le cube d'une seule flèche laser et Aelita entra dans la tour alors que Yumi et Ulrick commençaient à perdre connaissance. Aelita posa sa main sur l'écran. Ulrick arrêta de lutter.

CODE LYOKO, « tour désactivée », retour vers le passé.

oOoOoOo

Odd râlait, il ne pouvait pas charrier Ulrick, celui-ci était parti aider Yumi à décorer la salle des fêtes.

- Merci d'être venu m'aider, Ulrick c'est très gentil de ta part.

- De rien, je ne pouvais pas te laisser après ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Tu as remarqué, je n'ai pas accroché la guirlande.

- Tu as mis quoi à la place ?

- Du gui dit-elle timidement

-Ne manquons pas la tradition, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ulrich approcha son visage de celui de Yumi, qui lui abandonna le sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, dans un baiser d'abord timide, puis passionné. Ce fut un moment magique, rompu par l'arrivée inopportune d'Odd.

-Odd hurlèrent-ils

- Waouh, même ensemble, vous m'appelez toujours en même temps.

-Bon je dois partir j'ai cours maintenant. Dit Yumi.

-Salut Yumi.

-Au revoir Ulrick, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime Ulrich ».

Ulrich sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié une attaque de Xana.

-Allez, nous on va manger, sauf si l'amour t'as fait perdre ton appétit, rigola Odd.

FIN


	3. Aelita panique pour un devoir d'histoire

Fic écrite durant la 8ème nuit du FoF: le thème était BIBELOTS

Aujourd'hui, cours d'histoire, le prof a donné un super devoir à faire : « trouver un objet datant du 19ème siècle et raconter son histoire. Pour Yumi c'était facile, elle possédait des tas d'objets samouraïs parmi les plus anciens. Pour Jeremy pas à s'inquiéter, vu les notes qu'il avait en histoire il devait déjà avoir 15 mille idée. Ulrich avait déjà pensé à parler du maniement du sabre. Même Odd aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, avait déjà choisi un objet.

Pour la première fois depuis sa matérialisation, Aelita paniquait pour réaliser un devoir d'histoire.

Evidemment, l'ordinateur n'existait pas encore à cette date, sinon, elle aurait eu 20/20.

Bon, pas la peine de parler de virtualisation, là c'est le zéro qui l'attendait. Pourquoi avoir une mémoire infini si c'est pour ne pas se rappeler quel genre d'objet on trouvait au 19ème siècle. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre et passa en revue tout les objets qu'elle possédait : « livres scolaires, pas la peine, ordinateur, déjà hors course,… » Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à un élève mais pouvait toujours poser la question aux professeurs ou au personnel.

Elle demanda à la cantinière :

« Un vieil objet dans un cantine, tu te fiches de moi. Elle est très moderne tu sais.

- Mais madame c'est pour… répondit Aelita

-Pas de mais, va manger. »

Puis à madame Hertz :

« - la science, bien que commençant à se développer très tôt, a principalement évolué au 20ème siècle »

-Je sais mais, il me faut un objet du 19ème pour l'histoire.

-Ah l'histoire, toujours à vouloir raconter le passé, mais il faut se tourner vers l'avenir et seul la science permet cela. »

Aelita abandonna la professeur de maths à son discours passionné

Puis à Jim :

« -Un objet du 19ème, il y a bien le téléphone portable.

-Excusez monsieur, pas en 1900, mais au 19ème siècle, en 1800.

-Pourquoi veux-tu un objet si vieux, il faut vivre avec son temps ma petite.

-Pour mon devoir d'histoire

-Car tu espères que je vais te donner les réponses, ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Mais saches que quand j'étais agent secret, on m'a appris à ne donner aucune information à l'ennemi. »

Bref, Aelita avait un gros problème. A moins de commettre un braquage au musée le plus proche, elle était foutue.

Elle tournait en rond. Voila déjà une semaine qu'elle avait ce devoir à faire, et elle avait beau y passer tout son temps, rien ne venait. Elle réfléchissait en vain, et moins elle trouvait, et plus elle s'énervait, s'empêchant de réfléchir etc. etc.

Elle avait même fouillé l'ermitage. Elle avait trouvé une belle sculpture, montrant le roi Scipion entrait dans Carthage. Elle était sûre de son coup et avait écrit 5 pages d'exposé dessus, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un bibelot de 1935.

Enfin, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se souvenait des paroles de son père quand elle était enfant :

« Garde le bien, il date de 1824 tu sais, génération après génération, il a été remis en état pour qu'il serve encore à des générations après, il te revient à présent.

-Mais il sert à quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix d'enfant.

-A se protéger des mauvais esprits.

-Merci papa.

-Je t'aime ma chérie »

Elle regarda ce que tout le monde prendrait pour un bibelot, une babiole, se demandant même pourquoi elle l'avait gardé tant il avait été rapiécé.

Le surlendemain en cours d'histoire elle était prête. Même ses amis ne savaient pas quel bibelot elle allait présenter :

-Bonjour, je vais vous présenter ce qui peut paraître pour un bibelot, mais qui à sa création en 1824, possédait un véritable pouvoir mystique : Voici Mister Pück, une peluche.


	4. Un métro à la place de l'usine?

Fic pour la 8ème nuit du fof : métro

Désolé pour les anachronismes, si je mélange les saisons.

_**Dans la cour de récré.**_

Jeremy lit le journal à tous ses amis :

-Le projet de métro est nécessaire pour faciliter l'accès des élèves au collège Kadic. En effet, le nombre de bus a été divisé par 2 en cinq ans alors que dans le même temps, le nombre d'élève de cette école a été doublé.

-Et alors, où est le problème ? demanda Ulrick

-Chut, dit Yumi, continue Jeremy.

- Merci. Donc : « La gare qui se servira de terminus à ce futur métro se situera à la place de l'ancienne usine désaffectée, qui commencera à être détruite dès le 20 mars prochain.

-Mais, c'est dans deux semaines.

-Je sais, on a un grave problème, s'il font sauter le supercalculateur, à cause du virus, Aelita meure.

-Pire, s'ils le découvrent, ils tenteront de la garder allumer, sans prendre conscience des risques que cela entraîne.

-Et comment on arrête ça. Demanda Ulrick

-J'ai une idée. Ils ont déjà installé les bulldozers, il suffirait de les détruire, cela retarderait les travaux. En plus, ils vont sûrement venir faire une estimation des lieux ce soir.

-Oui et on fini en taule aussi. Finit ironiquement Odd

-Mais non, seul Aelita les détruira, je la translaterai et elle enverra un champ de force, ils ne trouveront jamais comment deux ados peuvent assembler autant d'électricité, bien que ce soit possible en inversant la polarité du nombre de...

-STOP, l'interrompit Ulrick, dis nous où on se rejoints et quand.

-A l'usine, ce soir.

_**Le soir, A l'usine :**_

Jeremy avait raison, 20 personnes prévoyaient le temps que prendraient les démolitions.

- Tous aux scanners, il faut que quelqu'un protège le skid. Ordonna Jeremy.

Tous furent virtualisés avec le traditionnel Transfert, Scanner, Virtualisation.

- Translation.

Les garçons restèrent sur Lyoko tandis que les filles apparurent dans le labo. Le cœur de Jeremy fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Aelita lui donna un baiser. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle se posta à l'entrée de l'usine. Dés qu'une voiture entre, jeta un champ de force qui fit exploser le moteur. Elle détruisit ainsi 12 véhicules, avant que les entrepreneurs ne renoncent.

Ils attendirent d'être sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus personne pur retourner au collège.

_**Le Lendemain, Dans la cour de récré :**_

Jeremy lit toujours le journal : « Un mal mystérieux frappe les bulldozers. Douze véhicules pouvant supporter chacun une charge de 2 tonnes ont été mis hors d'usage par une tension électriques trop élevées à l'instant où ils entraient dans l'usine. Mais les travaux de démolition ne sont pas annulés pour autant, ils reprendront le 20 avril si aucun autre phénomène mystérieux en se présente. »

- Raté : On a quand même gagné un mois supplémentaires.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

-On y retourne ce soir.

-Pourquoi, on ne va tout de même redétruire tous leurs véhicules. Se révolta Yumi.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Révéla mystérieusement Jeremy.

-Ok, toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures. Conclut Odd.

_**Le Soir, A l'usine :**_

-C'est parti.

A nouveau, Aelita fut translaté, mais avec Odd cette fois.

D'autres bulldozers arrivèrent, ils n'étaient plus que 5. Cette fois, Odd se mit devant le véhicule et se mit en position de tirer. Il tira une flèche laser qui détruisit le moteur. Le second bulldozer subit le même sort. Sur le côté, Aelita lâchait en même temps des champs de force, pour que les diagnosticiens qui répareraient les véhicules tirent les mêmes conclusions de la veille. Le troisième véhicule ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Comme le voulait Jeremy, il fonça sur Odd, et le vit disparaître dans un tourbillon de carré blanc. Tous les employés s'enfuirent en courant. Aelita et les Lyoko-guerriers se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Ils sortirent rapidement et rigolaient encore quand ils arrivèrent au collège.

_**Le Surlendemain, dans la cour de récré : **_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Odd qui lit le journal : « Les travaux de démolition ont été annulés, les bulldozers ne pouvant y entrer sans subir une surcharge électrique. Les scientifiques tentent de comprendre ce phénomène » C'est de la triche, ils n'ont pas parlé de la panique des employés devant Odd le magnifique ou Odd le brillantissime.

-Ou Odd le vantard, ajouta Ulrick.

-Vantard toi-même, je te ferais remarquer que tu es resté dans le skid toi.

- C'est normal, on a voulu un Lyoko-guerrier avec un avatar peut ressemblant à la réalité, on s'est dit qu'un chat violet, ca ferait mystique,… expliqua Jeremy. Mais on a d'abord pensé à Yumi. Ajouta-t-il très vite quand il vit le regard noir d'Odd

-Peu importe, intervint cette dernière avant que la situation ne dégénère. Tous est bien qui finit bien.

-Humm, râla Odd déclenchant le rire de ses amis.


	5. Un présent alternatif

Sur Lyoko :

Une tour est activée, Aelita, Yumi, et Ulrich sont sur Lyoko pour la désactivée.

-Deux cubes en approche, prévient Jeremy.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Ulrick, TRIPLICATA.

Ulrick se divise en trois. Avant d'atteindre les cubes, ses deux doubles se font dévirtualisé. Il détruit quand même l'un des deux blocks avec un katana tandis qu'avec l'autre il pare les tirs laser du second monstre. Il allait l'exploser quand un éventail lui barra la route, traversa le block et termina sa course dans la main de Yumi.

- Désolé, tu semblais en difficultés.

-C'est pas grave.

Aelita entra dans la tour et la désactiva grâce au code Lyoko.

-« Retour vers le passé »

Ulrick et Yumi sentirent soudain Le monde virtuel se tordre, et subirent une distorsion des plus douloureuses sans en connaître l'origine. Jamais il n'avait subit cela lors d'un retour vers le passé. Il s'attendait à se retrouver dans leur chambre, mais il était toujours sur Lyoko avec Aelita.

-Aelita, Yumi, ça va appela Ulrick.

-oui, répondit Aelita mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, d'habitude il ne se passe rien lors d'un retour vers le passé, enfin sauf le retour vers le passé.

-Merci pour ces claires explications, et on fait quoi maintenant.

- Nous on redescend sur Terre, intervint alors Yumi,

- Comment, Jeremy ne répond pas

-Par la bonne vieille méthode. Dit-elle en sortant ses éventails.

-A trois, 1, 2, et 3.

Et il se dévirtualisèrent. Ils retournèrent en courant au collège. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Jeremy et Odd en cours à côté d'eux- même. Ils attendirent la récréation pour intercepter Jeremy et lui demander des explications. Enfin Yumi eut une idée. Elle envoya un message à tous les Lyoko-guerriers indiquant une alerte Xana. Jeremy, Odd et le double d'Ulrick sortirent de la classe inventant diverses excuses. Enfin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Yumi et Ulrick.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Ulrick 2.

-Nous ne sommes pas Xana si c'est ce que tu demandes mais vous peut-être que oui. Répondit le vrai Ulrick

-Nous n'aurions pas répondu à ce message de Yumi, d'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

-C'est moi qui ait envoyé ce message, vous feriez bien de l'appeler d'ailleurs. Bon écoutez, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte devant les mines à la fois incrédules et suspicieuses des trois autres Lyoko-guerriers. Nous étions sur Lyoko, Jeremy a, pardon tu as lancé un retour vers la passé, nous avons subit une distorsion ultra douloureuse et nous voila plongé dans un univers parallèle.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut allez à l'usine. Affirma Jeremy.

-A tes risques et périls, moi je vais chercher Yumi.

_**A l'usine :**_

Alors qu'Ulrick fait les cent pas dans le labo et que Jeremy pianote sur son ordi, Yumi discute avec Ulrick 2.

-On est où alors ? demanda le vrai Ulrick après que Jeremy lui ait fait subir 3 scanners.

-Je crois que je comprends, vous avez subit une distorsion temporelle répondit-Jeremy.

-Comment-ça ?

-Normalement, le retour vers le passé affecte et Lyoko, et le Terre, sauf aujourd'hui, enfin hier, c'est-à-dire, …

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui.

-Bah en fait, j'ai remarque que les recherches que je faisais sur mon ordinateur depuis ma chambre étaient effacées à chaque retour vers le passé contrairement à celle que je faisais sur le supercalculateur, donc j'ai relié mon ordi à Lyoko et j'ai désactivé le retour vers le passé sur Lyoko. Mais je ne savais pas que cela ferai tout ça, pour moi il n'y en avait jamais eu.

-Ca veut dire que c'est par ta faute que l'on est coincé ici. Et t'as au moins une petite idée sur le moyen de nous ramener dans notre univers.

-Tu es dans ton univers Ulrick, il ne s'agit d'un univers parallèle, cela s'apparenterait plutôt à un présent parallèle.

-On fait bien des retours vers le passé, on peut aussi faire des aller vers le futur non, gronda Ulrick

-Non, car on ne fait jamais de retour vers le passé.

-Tu m'expliques là.

-Voila. En réalité, Xana efface la mémoire de tous les êtres vivants et de toutes les machines. Mais ne fait pas reculer le temps. Cependant, pour compenser le retard pris par le pseudo retour vers le passé, le temps va s'écouler plus vite. D'où la distorsion temporelle que tu as subit. Tu vivais à la fois au temps normal de Lyoko, et au temps accéléré de la Terre.

-Comment tu as découvert ça ?

-Je l'ai remarqué les jours où l'on subissait beaucoup de retour vers le passé en observant le soleil.

-Cool, et en quoi ça nous aide.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Encore plus cool.

Et Il continua à faire les cent pas. Il était jaloux de l'attention que Yumi portait sur son double, lui-même s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le double de Yumi.

Une heure passa avant que Jeremy ne les interpelle :

-J'ai trouvé.

-Eureka, ironisa Ulrick.

-C'est pourtant facile, il suffit que vous restiez sur Lyoko vous deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, votre présent à vous vous rattrapera. Quand vous passerez une heure normale sur Lyoko, Deux heures accéléré passeront chez nous et donc chez vous. Si bien que vous allez faire un vrai retour vers le passé.

-Et la distorsion, vous allez la subir évidemment.

-Il y a un problème, que se passera-t-il pour Aelita.

-Rien elle restera sur Lyoko pour nous tous sans qu'elle ne s'en rende, elle ne vit qu'au temps de Lyoko.

-Deux présents, c'est scientifiquement impossible.

-La virtualisation est aussi scientifiquement impossible. Et vous allez la subir.

-Compris, on descend au scanner.

-Attend, intervient Yumi2. Elle s'approcha d'Ulrick et lui murmura : « Je sais qu'elle t'aime, alors avoue lui tes sentiments où il sera trop tard. »

Yumi ne réagit pas, elle savait exactement ce qu'avait dit Yumi2, l'ayant dit elle-même au double d'Ulrick.

Ils arrivèrent sur Lyoko. Ils attendirent tout juste cinq minutes avant de subir une nouvelle distorsion. Elle fut si puissante qu'ils furent dévirtualisés.

-Vous étiez où, vous avez disparus de mes écrans ? demanda une voix alors qu'ils sortaient des scanners.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils avaient retrouvé leur présent. Une fois qu'ils avaient narré leur histoire à leurs amis, Ulrick et Yumi s'en allèrent vers la maison de Yumi. Ulrick la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle et juste avant de s'en aller, Ulrick lui prit les mains et lui dit tout bas, « je t'aime Yumi » Malgré les paroles de l'autre Yumi, il craignait encore de recevoir un non de la part de Yumi. A la place, il reçu un long baiser auquel il s'abandonna. Alors qu'il rentrait vers le passé, il se dit que rien ne valait un détour vers un autre présent pour savourer celui qui nous est offert.


	6. Un pari peut bouleverser une vie

Sur Lyoko :

-10 kankrelats alors un peu de sérieux les gars, les prévient Jeremy

Odd et Ulrick se battait encore sur Lyoko, Yumi s'était fait virtualisés un peu plus tôt.

-Odd je te propose un truc, celui qui dégomme le moins de kankrelats doit se montrer sympa avec Sissi pendant une semaine.

-Ok, tu vas mordre la poussière.

Mais si Odd avait pour lui la portée de ses flèches, Ulrick bénéficiait du super sprint et du Triplicata.

Ulrick avait détruit 5 kankrelats contre 4 pour Odd. Odd tira une flèches laser sur le dernier en rigolant : « Et maintenant on fait comment on attend d'autres monstres de Xana ».

Mais Ulrick utilisa le super sprint et enfonça son katana dans le kankrelats avant qu'il ne soit touché par une flèche laser. « Perdu Odd »

« C'est pas juste ».

Le midi, à la cantine :

-Salut la bande, lâcha Sissi. Toujours fourré ensemble.

-Et toi, lâcha Odd énervé par sa défaite avant qu'un coup de coude d'Ulrick ne lui rappelle son gage. Et toi, reprit-il plus aimablement, comment ça va.

Elle regarda Odd et un sourire sincère apparu sur son visage, au grand étonnement des Lyoko-guerriers, « Je vais très bien merci, au revoir Odd bon après-midi ».

-Et bien, dit Ulrich tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

-Oh toi ca va.

Et il passa l'après-midi à bougonner.

Le lendemain :

Odd semblait de meilleure humeur. Quand il croisa Sissi, il lui dit à nouveau bonjour, et comme la veille, elle sourit d'un sourire qui perturba Odd.

A midi, elle l'invita même à faire un tour dans le parc.

Forcé par ses quatre amis, il dut accepter.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Ce fut Sissi qui rompit le silence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Ne fais pas le malin, pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi, et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu veux changer, je ne te croirais pas. J'ai bien vu les regards moqueurs de tes amis quand tu as accepté de venir avec moi.

-Je …

-J'ai compris je m'en vais, c'est encore un de vos jeux stupides.

Odd aurait pu la laisser partir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Pour la première fois, il avait vu Sissi faire preuve d'émotions.

-Non attends, cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Elle ne retourna pas. Il lui prit le visage et vit qu'elle pleurait.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Jamais Odd n'avait vu Sissi pleurer, il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne songea même plus à la rattraper. Il rentra vers sa chambre puis se ravisa, il ne voulait pas qu'Ulrick lui pose des questions. Il déambula toute l'après-midi et ne rentra que pour le dîner. Exceptionnellement, Sissi n'était pas accompagnée d'Hervé et de Nicolas. Il décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Sissi, je suis désolé, j ne voulais pas te blesser.

Alors qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti que de la haine et du mépris à son égard, il se sentit soudain pris de pitié. Il lui prit la main mais elle la retira aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, pour vous je ne suis qu'une idiote pourrie gâtée. Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un groupe d'amis fermé qui ne voulait accueillir personne dans vos petites magouilles.

Et elle s'en alla. Odd termina seul son repas et monta dans sa chambre aussitôt, pour s'endormir avant l'arrivée d'Ulrick.

Le lendemain matin, Odd décida sur un coup de tête d'accomplir un acte fou, tout révéler à Sissi, après tout, si cela se passait mal, un simple retour vers le passé et tout redeviendrait normal. Et si tous se passait bien, …

Il alla frapper à sa porte tôt le matin et l'emmena à l'usine. Il lui expliqua toutes leurs aventures, la découverte d'Aelita,… Puis il lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Pour qu'elle ait conscience des dangers, il lui montra aussi le journal de bord de Jeremy.

Ils passèrent le déjeuner ensemble, à se raconter leur vie. Odd découvrait une Sissi qu'il ne connaissait pas, joyeuse et amicale qui demandait juste à ce qu'on lui tende la main.

La révélation de l'usine à Sissi eu son avantage l'après midi. Odd prévint Jeremy d'une attaque de Xana avant le super scan, grâce à Sissi qui avait perçu des phénomènes étranges. Heureusement, personne ne se posa de questions.

Le lendemain matin, ils commençaient à dix heures.

Odd décida d'aller en ville avec Sissi. Ils se racontèrent leur enfance respective, lui avec des parents trop cool, elle aborda le décès de sa mère. Quand elle le lui, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha d'elle, il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il ressentit des frissons qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec aucune autre fille. Là il comprit, dans ce baiser, il y avait du cœur, de l'amour, il aimait Sissi, la Sissi qu'il avait découverte depuis deux jours.

Ils rentraient au collège vers 9h 45 quand Odd posa la question : « Comment on va leur dire ? »

-On va leur montrer ?

Le soir Xana attaqua.

Ils étaient tous à l'usine, même Sissi, caché dans un coin. Elle attendait le signal d'Odd. Jeremy virtualisa Yumi, Ulrick et Aelita puis vint le tour d'Odd. Ace moment, Sissi entra dans un scanner, pour se faire virtualiser à son tour.

Sissi atterrit au côté d'Odd. Tous les Lyoko-guerrier se tournèrent vers elle.

-Qu'est ce tu fais là ? hurla Ulrick, comment est ce … Puis il comprit. Toi, cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Odd, tu es …..

Son discours fut arrêté par un laser. Sissi lança son bâton de majorette. Celui-ci tourbillonna et à chaque extrémité jaillit une courte lame qui vient toucher l'œil de Xana.

-Bien, maugréa Ulrick.

Ils désactivèrent la tour.

Une fois rentré, ils eurent une longue conversation qui accusait Odd de leur avoir cacher un truc pareil. Mais le plaidoyer amoureux d'Odd finit par les convaincre de la sincérité de Sissi.

Au fil des jours en effet son caractère s'améliora, et devient une Lyoko-guerrière accompli. Odd et elle ont été à la une des échos de Kadic pendant au moins deux semaines : « Le cancre et la fille du proviseur », « Le tombeur (Odd) a fait tombé la fille du directeur »,…

Au fond, chacun était rassuré : Jeremy et Aelita, car Sissi ne chercherait plus à révéler leur secret, et Yumi et Ulrick car il pouvait enfin s'aimer tranquille.


	7. Une misère trop envahissante

Ecrite durant la 8ème nuit du fof, thème misère.

_**Lundi matin**_

Yumi est en cours de français.

-Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au prochain trimestre, nous allons étudier les misérables. Comme l'indique le titre, dans cette œuvre Victor Hugo veut montrer la misère dans laquelle vit le bas peuple, cette misère dont on ne s'intéresse pas. Le mot misérable comme le mot misère,…

_**A la récréation :**_

-Je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! dit Yumi

-Quoi ? demanda Ulrick

-Le prof, en une heure de cours, il a dit exactement 86.5 fois le mot misère.

-Comment est ce qu'on peut dire un mot une demi-fois ? Et puis, tu as vraiment compté ?

- Oh que oui, à croire qu'il n'existe aucun synonyme, et pour le demi fois, il a commencé à dire « mis.. » puis à dit pauvreté, Alléluia.

-Hey, appela Jeremy, j'ai appris un nouveau sympa pendant les vacances vous voulez que je vous l'apprenne.

-Ouais avec plaisir dit Ulrick, puis tout bas à Yumi, attention, sympa ca veut dire horriblement compliqué avec Jeremy. A nouveau à Jeremy : je vais chercher Odd.

_**Dans la bibliothèque :**_

-Bon ca s'appelle le Tarot, cela se joue avec …

10 min plus tard : voiàa vous avez compris ?

-Attends je crois que je connais, quand on n'a pas de nombres… commença Odd

-D'atout, souffla Ulrick.

-Oui d'atout, on a un bonus.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est misère d'atout, ton jeu est alors tellement misérable que tu pries pour que ton partenaire n'est pas une misère de tête.

-Misère de tête? demanda Ulrick

-Comme pour les atouts, misère de tête, c'est quand tu n'as pas de tête.

-CA SUFFIT, hurla Yumi.

-Calme-toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Odd surpris,

-Si j'entends encore une seule fois le mot misère je hurle.

-Misère, misère, misère, murmura une voix.

-Qui a dit ça? demanda la jeune fille en tentant de conserver son calme.

-Misère, misère, misère, de chez misère, répéta la voix.

-C'est Jim, je vais l'aider ou je pique une crise.

-Jim, vous cherchez quelque chose?

-Oui mon portable, je l'ai perdu dans le parc, il devrait se voir, il est rose.

-Je vais vous aider mais promettez de ne plus dire MISERE.

Elle le trouva deux minutes plus tard. Elle retourna à la bibliothèque et entendit Milly qui essayait de vendre le journal de l'école.

- Misère à la cantine, on affirme avoir vu…

Yumi n'entendit pas la suite, trop énervée pour écouter quelque chose.

-Combien il te reste de journal Milly, dit-elle d'une voix qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde.

-8 pourquoi ?

-Je les prends tous OK.

-Cool merci beaucoup Yumi, t'es trop cool.

Elle rentra chez elle, abrutie par la misère qui planait autour d'elle. Elle mit le journal télé comme tous les soirs, espérant entendre la rupture d'un couple de star qui lui changerait les idées. Au lieu de ça, un reportage sur les pauvres en France : « La misère est croissante. De plus en plus de ghettos se créent d'où la misère ne peut sortir ».

Son portable sonna, « Yumi, c'est Jeremy, Xana est passée à l'attaque c'est la misè.. » Elle raccrocha. Elle tomba dans les pommes et se réveilla dans la chambre d'Aelita où elle avait demandé a passer la nuit après le bal de Noël.

-Yumi, Yumi, réveille toi c'est Aelita.

-Qu'est qui ce passe,

-Je ne sais pas, tu as fais un cauchemar, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire misère.

-Ne répète plus jamais ce mot.

-D'accord, tiens met de la musique ça va te détendre.

Elle alluma la radio : Et voici le nouveau groupe : Miz'R

C'était plus qu'une malédiction, c'était une véritable misère.


	8. Un concombre sur Lyoko

Ecrit dans le cadre de la 10ème nuit du fof, thème Concombre

-Tu sais Odd, je crois que tu as raison, on devrait peut-être emmener Kiwi sur Lyoko.

-Ah tu admets que c'est un super-combattant.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'espère, du fait que sa structure physique et surtout cérébral soit plus simple que cella des humains, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur la matérialisation.

Ulrich étouffa un rire.

Odd répondit : Quoi, tu veux l'utiliser comme cobaye, pff, viens Kiwi, on s'en va. Jeremy sourit, sachant très bien que l'attitude d'Odd est plus due à sa fierté qu'à une quelconque colère.

En effet, à peine avait-il franchit la porte qu'il fit demi-tour, l'air songeur :

-Odd, je rêve où tu es en train de réfléchir.

-C'est ça marre toi Ulrich, je me demandais si sur Lyoko, Kiwi aurait des pouvoirs.

-La seule solution c'est d'essayer, Odd, répondit Jeremy.

Odd soupira, puis acquiesça.

Il retourna dans sa chambre en maugréant : « Un cerveau simple, c'est ça, s'ils veulent quelque chose de si simple ils ont qu'à prendre un légume. »

Toute la nuit, cette remarque d'Odd perturba, Jeremy. Cette fois-ca, ce n'était plus la matérialisation qui posait problème, mais le fait qu'un végétal puisse accéder à la conscience, au pouvoir à l'équivalence de ceux des Lyoko-guerrier.

Le lendemain, Jeremy décida de tenter l'expérience, après le déjeuner, il se faufila dans la cuisine et vola un concombre.

Tout le monde était réuni à l'usine.

-Bien, Odd descend au scanner avec Kiwi, tu plonges en premier, au cas où il viendrait à l'idée de ton chien de faire trempette dans la mer numérique en t'attendant.

-Merci bien Jeremy.

-Yumi, Ulrich, vous plongez après, je tenterai une expérience.

-Sur nous ? S'indignèrent les deux nommés.

-Non, sur ça ?

-Un concombre ?

-C'est Odd qui a eu l'idée hier soir. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Ok.

-Aelita, tiens toi à l'écart on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

Ils descendirent. On entendait Odd rire bruyamment. Apparemment, Kiwi était resté le même, ce qui n'était sans déplaire à Odd, même s'il avait espérait un déguisement, il ne voulait pas que l'on change son Kiwi.

Yumi et Ulrich arrivèrent. Soudain, le concombre tomba, identique à celui qu'il était sur Terre.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, Il n'a pas l'âme de quelque chose comme Ulrich à l'âme d'un samouraï. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Attention, 5 monstres en approche, 3 crabes et 2 blocks. Xana a dû sentir qu'il se passer quelque chose d'anormal.

Les blocks et les crabes arrivèrent, les encerclant. Jeremy décida de ne pas intervenir, pour voir comment se comporter Kiwi. Celui-ci ne réagit que lorsque que les bestioles se mirent à tirer. Le légume ne bougea pas. Un block s'approcha de lui, il reçut un laser qui lui fit perdre 30 points de vie. Mais quelque chose d'étrange apparut. Quand les blocks posa le pied sur le légume, des petites racines semblèrent sortirent de celui-ci, pour s'enrouler autour de la patte du monstre. Le monstre perdait ses points de vie à grande vitesse. Il semblait que le concombre absorbait les points de vie de son adversaire. Quand il fut rechargé, il ne s'arrêta pas et se mit à grossir, jusqu'à ce que le block disparaisse.

Kiwi, quant à lui, jouait des dents et des griffes sur les monstres, il parvient même à sauter sans élan sur le dos d'un crabe avant de le détruire à coup de pattes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les Lyoko-guerriers chargèrent les deux crabes restants. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'uniquement grâce à l'énergie de deux blocs, le concombre avait triplé de volume.

Avec l'accord de ses amis, Ulrich voulut planter son épée dans e légume, mais le même phénomène se produisit. De petites racines s'enroulèrent autour du sabre, jusqu'au bras d'Ulrich, qui perdit ses point de vie à toute vitesse.

-Jeremy qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je cherche, ca y est, ce concombre est un cucumis savitus. C'est pour cela qu'il est utilisé en cantine, il est peu cher à la production car il pousse dans toute les conditions, trop bien d'ailleurs.

-Ca veut dire quoi trop bien ? demanda Ulrich à qui il ne restait que vingt points de vie.

Ulrich tentait de dégager son bras mais les racines étaient trop serrées. Yumi avait tenté de les sectionner mais le sabre d'Ulrich, coincé, empêchait de séparer entièrement le samouraï de la plante.

A peine avait-il finit sa question qu'il se dévirtualisé.

-Cela veut dire qu'elle surclasse toute les cultures avoisinantes en pompant leur énergies. Tu plantes un concombre au milieu d'un champ, impossible de faire pousser quoi que se soit d'autre. Le légume va aspirer l'énergie de toutes les plantes alentours jusqu'à l'envahissement total du territoire.

-Rassure-moi on ne vas pas le laisser là ? Demanda Yumi.

Elle lança son éventail mais à nouveau, il para l'attaque.

-Ne l'attaquait pas, il absorbe toute l'énergie présente. Or tout ce qui vous compose est de l'énergie, il faut le vaincre avec le territoire lui-même.

Le concombre était maintenant si long (3mètres) qu'il séparait la plate-forme en deux, Yumi d'un côté, Odd de l'autre.

Odd allait demander pourquoi quand Yumi comprit. Elle demanda à Aelita de créer unpic de roche. Grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie, elle l'envoya directement sur le monstre. Celu-ci rétrécit, mais pas suffisamment. Elle recommença jusqu'à qu'il n'atteigne plus que la taille d'un lyoko-guerrier. Les deux filles étaient épuisées par l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs. Elles ne pouvaient continuer. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient courir le risque de laisser ce concombre rencontrer d'autres créatures de Xana et envahir tout le territoire. Alors Kiwi intervint. Il se mit à uriner tout autour du légume.

-Odd ton chien est toujours aussi dégoutant. s'exclama Ulrich depuis le labo.

-Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, dès que je m'approche, il gronde.

-On risque rien à attendre.

En effet, le long du cercle décrit par Kiwi, le sol se dévirtualisa. L'îlot où se trouvait alors le légume n'était plus soutenu et tomba dans la mer numérique, emmenant le concombre avec lui.

-Je t'adore, mon chien, t'est vraiment le meilleur. Oh oui,…

Yumi laissa Odd avec son chien et se fit dématérialisé par Jeremy.

Le soir, dans la chambre de Jeremy :

-N'empêche, j'y crois pas, un légume a fait montre de plus de pouvoir que mon chien, répétait Odd.

-T'inquiètes, dis Ulrich, Kiwi était au poil.

Les amis se mirent à rire, jusqu'à ce que Jeremy intervienne :

-La prochaine, j'utiliserais une tomate, ca pousse difficilement, et durant une courte période.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Jeremy, crièrent en chœur les trois amis, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.


	9. Odd reçoit un billet doux, mais de qui?

Ecrit lors de la 10ème nuit du fof, thème : Billet.

Odd était perturbé, en contrôle de mathématique, il avait trouvé un billet doux : « Jeune homme svelte, voudrais tu me rejoindre devant ma chambre, j'ai une idée pour faire le mur ce soir ».

Evidemment, l'homme svelte ne pouvait être que lui. Mais il ne savait pas de qui cela venait et donc ne pouvait se rendre devant la chambre de quiconque. Cela lui avait même fait rater son devoir. D'accord, il n'avait pas révisé et il n'aurait pu avoir qu'un voir 1.5 points de plus s'il n'avait pas reçu ce billet.

Cela pouvait être Marie, ah non elle l'avait quitté lorsqu'après être entré dans sa chambre pour discuter il avait enlevé ses chaussures.

Ou Rose. Impossible, elle avait quitté le lycée depuis deux mois, preuve qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Ou Hélène, mais elle était externe.

Ou Sissi, oh valait mieux de pas y penser au secours.

Peut-être Aelita, non on divague là, on se calme tout de suite.

Il avait trouvé, c'était cette fille de troisième là comment elle s'appelait déjà, celle qu'il avait voulut inviter au bal. Tiens, elle était au bout de la cour. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle lui sourit. Il s'apprêtât à aller lui parler mais elle se détourna pour embrasser Michael, un nouvel élève. Bon, ce n'était pas elle non plus.

Cette écriture de patte de mouche lui rappelait quelque chose. On aurait dit celle de Mili. Pitié pas elle, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas sympa loin de là, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire la une des journaux.

Ou alors c'était Xana. Arrêtons la parano, il est coupé depuis trois mois. On se déconcentre.

Odd enleva de la liste, toutes ses « ex », mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.

C'est alors qu'une fille de sa classe, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué vint vers lui.

-Eh bonjour, c'est toi qui a mon mot.

-Ah, c'est toi qui as écrit ce billet, je m'appelle Odd et toi ?

-ben voila tu sais, commença à bredouiller la fille en rougissant.

-Tu es belle quand tu rougis tu sais, tenta Odd.

-Non mais … Tu sais on a eu contrôle surprise là ? murmura l'élève d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Ben en fait la prof nous a dit ne nous mettre un par table.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Odd.

-Normalement, t'aurais pas dû être là, ça aurait dû être Mathieu qui aurait du trouvait le mot alors, je peux le reprendre. Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ah oui bien sûr, lâcha sèchement Odd.

La fille repartit en courant, tandis qu'Odd se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas connaître l'expéditeur, et ainsi pouvoir espérait jusqu'au bout.


	10. 10 astuces pour louper le sport par Odd

OS écrit durant la 11ème nuit du fof, le thème était « Sport ». Pour ceux qui en connaissent pas, ces nuits se déroule le premier week-end de chaque mois. A partir de 21h, à chaque heure, un mot, un thème est proposée et on a une heure pour composer sur ce thème.

Odd adorait le sport. Le problème, c'était les rapports très conflictuels qu'il entretenait avec le prof de sport Jim Morales. En même temps, il ne faisait rien pour arranger. Il est vrai que de par son habilité et de son talent naturel pour le sport, il s'accordait le droit de se moquer de professeur, cu qui lui avait valu un nombre d'heure record pour un élèves de Kadic. Il avait même inventer :

10 ASTUCES POUR NE PAS ALLER EN SPORT.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 1 :**

Critiquer ouvertement le prof devant lui en faisant croire que l'on ne l'avait pas vu. Puis recevoir plusieurs heures de colle qui tombent sur les heures de sport

Remarque, évitez de la faire trop souvent, le nombre d'heure de colle va croissant.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 2 :**

Dire au prof que l'on s'est ouvert le genou après avoir mis de l'encre rouge sur son pantalon.

Remarque : avoir utiliser l'astuce numéro 1 la semaine d'avant. Ainsi, le prof est de mauvaise humeur et ne va pas aller voir l'infirmière (vous non plus d'ailleurs) pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les deux heures passée dans votre chambre compense les 4 heures de colles reçues la semaine d'avant.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 3 :**

Ne pas aller en cours de toute la journée en priant pour que Xana attaque et que Jeremy lance un retour vers le passé.

Remarque : ne le faire que si Xana n'a pas attaqué depuis plus de deux semaines. Si il n'attaque toujours pas, se rendre en milieu d'après midi à l'infirmerie après avoir collé son front contre une ampoule pour simuler la fièvre.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 4 :**

Tout simplement coller son front contre une ampoule pour simuler la fièvre.

Remarque : l'infirmière risque de vous garder à l'infirmerie, mais c'est toujours mieux que le cours de sport.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 5 :**

Aller en cours et s'arranger pour se prendre un ballon dans la tête au bout de cinq minutes.

Remarque : discret, et crédible. Ne le faire que lorsque que vous jouez à un jeu de ballon, déjà testé au cours du lancer de marteau, vous séchez le sport mais vous passez pour un idiot. En plus, les blessures dus au sport ça attire les filles.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 6 :**

Hypnotiser Jim pendant qu'il dort pour qu'il vous marque toujours présent.

Remarque : Il est tellement crédule que cela risque de marcher.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 7 :**

Faire chanter Jim à l'aide du film où il danse du disco.

Remarque : mettre à jour mes notes, le disque a été rendu public il y a déjà un mois et demi.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 8 :**

Demander à Jeremy de créer un clone poly-machin-truc quipeut prendre mon apparence avec une conscience machin bidule, non, la conscience on se fiche, tout ce qui importe, c'est du'il ressemble au clone que Jeremy avait créer à son image : sportif et bon dragueur.

Remarque : prévenir Ulrich et Yumi pour ne pas que je ne me fasse tabasser après qu'il (mon double) ait dragué Yumi, ou pire, qu'il drague Sissi, vaut mieux pas y penser. Attention, ne pas l'utiliser pour les autres cours, il est encore plus débile que moi.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 9 : **

Supplier Jeremy de me jeremifier après avoir effacer le clone polytruc. Faire une démonstration de ses talents à Jim.

Remarque : certes, je suis obligé d'aller en sport, mais il y a des chances qu'après ça, il m'autorise à ne plus y aller pendant tout le trimestre.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 10 :**

Manger le repas de Jeremy en plus de celui d'Ulrich, de Yumi, et du mien. J'ai une chance de tomber malade et d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Remarque : si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais au moins bien manger.

**ASTUCE NUMERO 11 : **_qui n'en ai pas vraiment une._

Aller au sport de temps en temps, pour rester discret XD.

Remarque : si j'applique toutes les astuces précédentes j'irais seulement deux fois par trimestres. Est-ce que cela suffit ?


	11. Erpression cochonnes

Lundi matin, journée banale.

Odd est en cours d'histoire et étudie la mythologie antique. Comme d'habitude, Ulrich lui donne régulièrement des coups de coude pour le maintenir éveillé. Un fait inhabituel, Jeremy est absent, mais il encore inventé une bonne excuse pour retrouver sa bien-aimée et lui créer un programme de matérialisation.

-Hein quoi ? demande Odd pour la énième fois.

-Ecoute un peu, ca fais 6 fois que je te réveille.

-Ah désolé, répondit Odd en reposant sa tête sur son cahier.

Mais Ulrich insiste, et Odd consent à écouter.

-lors des sacrifices, c'est souvent des cochons que l'on utilisait comme offrande aux dieux. Cela se poursuit aujourd'hui lors de grandes occasions tel que les mariages. Cependant, aujourd'hui, lors de cérémonie religieuses, chaque espèce de porc a sa signification.

Soudain, le portable d'Ulrich sonna, sur un appel de Jeremy, heureusement, le bruit fut masqué par le rire tonitruant de Odd.

-Monsieur Delarobbia, pouvez-vous répétez ce que je viens de dire qu'il vous plaît.

-Oui madame, répondit-il dans un hoquet, on distingue chaque espèce de porc.

Alors qu'Odd rigolait au sujet de la révélation du cours, Ulrich n'en menait pas large.

-Comment ça espèce de porc, hurla Jeremy qui avait entendu la voix de Odd sans deviner qu'il s'adressait à la prof, dites tout de suite si je vous dérange, je sais bien que vous êtes en cours mais tu n'avais qu'à éteindre ton portable.

Ulrich n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la communication fut rompu. Odd fut envoyer chez le directeur et Ulrich se proposa pour l'accompagner. Il sortirent du cour, et coururent à l'usine.

Arrivé là-bas, Ulrich se prit un regard noir par Jeremy qui comprit heureusement rapidement la situation. Ce jour-là Xana fut sympa, malgré l'obligation de lancer un retour vers le passé.

Le lendemain, où plutôt le même jour, Odd éclata encore de rire au cours d'histoire et Ulrich se demandait à chaque retour vers le passé comment Odd faisait pour rire autant de la même blague.

-Odd la prochaine fois que je te réveilles en cours et que tu rigoles comme ça, je te préviens, je ne te parle plus. Tu as échappé de justesse à l'heure de colle.

-T'oserais, pas, après tout, on est copains comme cochons.

Odd resserra son manteau pour ne pas montrer à son ami qu'il pouffait. Ulrich remarqua son geste mais l'interpréta mal et annonça donc.

-Je te comprends, il fait un temps de cochon aujourd'hui.

-On dit un temps de chien Ulrich, tu es à ce point obnubiler par les cochons.

Ulrich s'apprêtait à répliquer que s'il avait écouté un tant soit peu le cours, il serait que le proverbe original est « une temps de cochon », mais quand il vit le rire dans les yeux de Odd, il soupira et tourne les talons.

Le midi, Odd s'était calmé pour pouvoir être parfaitement prêt pour le couscous boulette.

Les quatre amis manger quand Yumi regarda Odd d'un air dégouté et demanda

-Odd, explique-moi comment tu fais pour manger comme un cochon à ce point.

Elle eut en réponse un regard noir d'Ulrich tandis qu'Odd recracher la moitié dans son verre d'eau dans un rire qui lui été propre.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit, s'inquiété la jeune fille.

-Rien… du … tout, bredouilla Odd en se tenant les côtes.

Le repas se termina néanmoins dans la bonne humeur.

Plus tard, en cours de maths.

-Je rends les copies du devoir de la semaine dernière déclara Mmme Hertz d'une voix forte.

Après les habituelles réussites de Nicolas et Jeremy séparé par la rattage complet de Sissi, ce fut le tour de Odd :

-Odd, je ne te félicite pas, outre le fait que tu ne connaisse pas tes formules, ta copie est un vrai torchon, c'est une travail de cochon.

Odd ne rit pas devant cette expression tant sa note était catastrophique.

Le soir

Odd rentra dans sa chambre déconfit. Il rentrait d'un rendez-vous avec Margaux. Elle lui avait reproché son manque de délicatesse juste parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle sentait aussi bon que son chien, mais il sent très bon son chien pourtant.

-Odd tu es un porc.

-Mais dans le cœur de tout homme il y a un cochon qui sommeille.

-Et tu en est fier en plus.

-Et ouais.

-Dors.


End file.
